Episode 4.5
|image= .jpg |airdate=21 March 2016 |pre=Episode 4.4 |next=Episode 4.6 }} is the 5th episode of the series four of Fresh meat, which was first broadcast on 21 March 2016. Summary It’s the day before finals begin and Josie is busy playing mother to the housemates and jokingly taunting them about their exams. Meanwhile, plans for ‘Vodstock’ (the alternative graduation ball) are escalating, with the promise of extreme attractions bringing Vod and Kingsley many customers. Things take a bad turn for Kingsley however when Rosa ends their relationship. Procrastinating from revision, JP hires a barge for revision purposes, inviting Howard on board who initially refuses. However, soon wound up by the noise of something unidentifiable, Howard escapes it by joining him. Howard then snaps at JP’s behaviour on the barge and finds out it was him making noise around the house with a drill, all stemming down to his desire for help with revision. The drug dealers that Vod hired as security for the ball later break into the house in search of the ticket money Vod revealed she had hidden, refusing to leave until they have found the money or are given it; the housemates locking themselves in the cellar to hide. A night of revelations ensue. Vod comes clean and tells the housemates who the robbers are and why they’ve broken into the house, much to their shock and disappointment. Howard states that he is going to drop out of geology and re-start the next year on a new course – this revelation coming from his fear of the next day’s exams and his imminent move to London, pending results. Josie states that she wouldn’t mind anyone staying another three years at Medlock, not wishing to be alone next year but JP jumps in to Josie’s defence against Kingsley when he snaps at her, only for the revelation of JP and Josie’s sexual relationship to come to his attention, much to his disbelief, horror and blatant upset, especially considering he was the only housemate not to know. Now suffering from migraines induced by stress, Kingsley plays to Josie’s annoyance. Provoked by Josie’s minor delusions that she is a ‘mother hen’ to the house, Oregon turns on her, annoyed that Josie feels the need to involve herself in their business instead of worrying about her own life. Josie retaliates by revealing that Oregon was rejected from being awarded a Fulbright scholarship to study in the US, having previously opened the informing letter. Hurt at Josie’s actions and this news, Oregon breaks down and the group then comfort her. They call on Vod to hand over the money and forget the alternative graduation ball so as to end their self-entrapment in the cellar. Despite fierce reluctance, Vod eventually hands over the money. Coming up from the cellar, the housemates find the house completely wrecked, with many of their possessions destroyed or damaged. JP and Josie confide in one another that, despite what was said in the cellar, they do not romantically like each other. Category:Episodes